


prompts?

by luckycharmz



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: send me your prompts!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	prompts?

Hey!  
  


I’ve recently been inspired to write for Robbe and Sander once again. Writers block is a tricky thing, you can love to write for one ship and it comes so easy but for others it’s just at a complete stop.   
  


But recently I watched some old clips of the boys and was overcome with the need to write for them. I’ve got one work in the process and will be posted today or tomorrow.   
  


Given I've only written one other one shot for them, I’d love for you to give me prompts! The first one I posted was greatly loved and I’d love even more to give you all what you wanted.  
  


So if there’s something you’d like to read, I’d love to deliver. They may be short but they will be well written. So comment!   
  


Go check out _dark paradise_ while you’re here.. :) 


End file.
